


The Olympian Mare

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [48]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Hades, Alpha!Poseidon, Alpha!Zeus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Breeding, Centaur!Hades, Centaur!Poseidon, Centaur!Zeus, Come Inflation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega!Percy, Oral, Polyamory, Shapeshifting, Shared Lover, centaur sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy starts a range after the wars. Remote, just him and the supernatural horses. Three new horses start showing up regularly. A shadow-horse, a storm-spirit and a pegasus.And contrary to popular belief, Percy is not an idiot. He is, however, curious what will happen once he confronts the Big Three about it.





	The Olympian Mare

PJatO || BigThreercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Olympian Mare || BigThreercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Olympian Mare

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m/m), ABO-verse, shifting/horses/centaurs, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, breeding, fisting, cum-inflation

Main Pairing: Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Blackjack, Tempest

Godly Characters: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades

Summary: Percy starts a range after the wars. Remote, just him and the supernatural horses. Three new horses start showing up regularly. A shadow-horse, a storm-spirit and a pegasus.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_The Olympian Mare_

Ogygia belonged to Percy Jackson.

After Calypso left to travel the world and the curse was lifted from the island, it stood empty. An enchanted, beautiful, _isolated_ island. Percy was tempted, for a while. He went through the last two years of high school, thinking about it. Longing for the ocean, longing for freedom. With every stupid quest, he felt himself more and more tempted to leave it all behind.

Not fully, of course. He could never leave it all behind fully. His friends knew how to find him and he visited his mother and Paul regularly in New York. But for the most time, he lived on Ogygia.

And he was happy here. He had a range now, he was tending to horses. Pegasi, hippocampi, unicorns, the occasional storm-spirit. They knew he was a safe haven for them, he tended well to them. He was throughout their godly world known as the lord of the horses. And he took pride in it.

" _Boss, there's... a new pegasus around_ ", informed Blackjack, gently nudging Percy.

Percy smiled as he patted his friend's muzzle. The black pegasus led him over to a hill. Among a couple of the young foals stood a stallion, one Percy did not recognize. He was white and tall and proud. A gorgeous and strong stallion, the tips of his wings dusted in gold.

"Hello, handsome", greeted Percy with a grin, approaching the mighty stallion.

Alpha. Was the first thing Percy noticed as he stepped closer. Humans didn't particularly smell the difference between alpha, beta and omega on animals, but with Percy being the son of Poseidon and understanding horses, he was also more finely tuned toward their scents. And even among the other alpha stallions on the island, this one stood out with the potency of his scent.

" _My prince_ ", greeted the pegasus and bowed to Percy. " _I have heard much about the sanctuary you formed and I wished to stay for a few weeks._ "

"Any equine being is welcomed at my island", smiled Percy, reaching out to caress the stallion's mane. "You're free to stay as long as you want to. What's... your name?"

" _You can call me Don_ ", offered the stallion, nuzzling against Percy's stomach. " _Your kind heart and your beauty are as the stories tell._ "

Percy blushed a little at the compliment. It was probably weird, but he had gotten used to being hit on by horses by now. It happened over and over around here. Considering he spoke fluent horse, they saw him as one of their own. A pretty omega. A mare. He had also gotten used to _that_.

/break\

It was the next day that Tempest woke Percy by pulling the blanket away from the boy. Percy growled and tried to grab it, but the storm-spirit kept it well out of reach. Pouting, he turned toward the half-formed storm-spirit. Tempest rolled his eyes at him.

" _Come. A new... storm-spirit demands to be greeted by you personally_ ", stated Tempest.

Ah, that also explained why the Ventus was here. He didn't drop by very often; even among the equine, storm-spirits were quite the freedom-lovers. Sighing, Percy put on pants and followed Tempest outside, where the most impressive storm-spirit had formed. A dark gray in color, as clouds tended to, muscular and tall and with piercing electric-blue eyes.

"Tempest says you 'demand' to be greeted by me", grunted Percy half-amused and half-tired.

" _Yes. The pretty mare of the house should greet his new guest_ ", declared the storm-spirit, floating up to Percy and nudging him, sending an electric spark through Percy. " _I am Thunder_."

Percy huffed slightly at the stallion's arrogance (even though he had to admit that he found arrogance in an alpha _kinda_ hot and this stallion was really spreading his alpha-pheromones everywhere, as though he was already marking his territory).

"Well then. Welcome to Ogygia, Thunder. I'm sure you'll enjoy it here", offered Percy.

" _There surely are certain... things that I wish to... enjoy_ ", replied Thunder.

Percy yelped and jumped as the storm-spirit flat-out nipped Percy in the butt. That one was a bolt one and Percy knew he should watch out for him. Blushing, he shoved the Ventus off.

"I'm sure you'll find plenty other things to enjoy", grunted Percy firmly.

/break\

When the next day, the most fascinating creature emerged from the shadows, Percy _knew_ something was up. First the charming, white pegasus, then the perverted storm-spirit and how this creature, seemingly entirely made of shadows. A skeleton horse, with shadows wrapped around it, flickering and swirling like ink, occasionally giving view of the bones beneath. He too smelt potently of alpha and had a royal aura to himself as he just walked out of the shadows of Percy's bedroom.

"Like a Nightmare", mused Percy curiously. "Just, well, a stallion. Quite clearly."

The stallion had the courtesy of neighing at Percy's pun. " _A night-rider. You may call me the King of Shadows, precious little mare. I'll be at your services, my prince._ "

The King of Shadows, huh? A bit on the nose. Then again... Thunder. Percy smiled amused.

He did wonder how long the three kings would keep up the charade.

/break\

Their behavior became alarmingly obvious all too soon. Particularly the King of Shadows and Thunder edged on at all times, competing for Percy's attention and favor. Though the Shadow King was far more chivalrous and tended to nip Thunder at every inappropriate comment.

They were on a race again, to show off to Percy and to decide who was in the right. Percy all the while stood by with Don and groomed the pegasus' wings, carefully removing loose feathers and straightening the others once more. He had extra-ordinarily beautiful wings, looking royal through size and golden feather-tips alone. One of Percy's hands absentmindedly reached for Don's mane, where Percy had braided shells and pearls into the black mane. Only befitting, in his opinion.

"Your brothers really _always_ have to fight", sighed Percy softly as he finished the grooming session.

The white pegasus whined confused, craning his neck enough to nudge Percy gently. " _Whatever do you mean? Pegasi, Venti and shadow-riders are hardly brothers._ "

"Do not take me for a fool, Posei _don_ ", warned Percy, voice low.

The pegasus paused and turned to stare at him in surprise before taking a step back to nudge Percy's chest. Percy chuckled and patted his face. Stupid gods really thought they had him fooled...? He had spent enough time around the gods to recognize them by now. He had to admit, while he had a hunch from the moment Hades joined them, he had waited three weeks to make sure his hunch was really right. And there was just no mistaking their behavior for what it was. Three brothers bickering. It was however also something else. Three alphas competing for an omega.

" _Did you see how superior I was, little one_?", asked Thunder – Zeus – proudly.

The storm spirit bucked up, as though he was puffing his chest out. Percy smiled a little in amusement. Hades materialized out of the shadows behind them, glowering, so Percy patted his forehead gently, appeasing the alpha. All three surrounded him and if he was being very honest, it was getting to his head. The alpha pheromones, the way they were surrounding him.

" _He knows_ ", declared Poseidon frustrated.

" _...I suspected so_ ", hummed Hades, tilting his head. " _He can be quite clever_."

"Tha—ank you. Finally someone giving me some credit", grunted Percy frustrated.

" _After everything you did during the wars_?", grunted Hades amused, nudging him.

Zeus was the first one to turn back to human and his brothers followed suit. Percy deflated a little, which startled him actually. Blushing, he scratched his cheek. Maybe he should spent more time with not-horses... Then again, it wasn't like the gods were unattractive in their human forms. They all had chosen outfits to show off their muscular arms and well-defined chests.

"Well then. What's your choice?", asked Zeus impatiently.

"Choice?", asked Percy confused, tilting his head.

"Do not take us for fools, Perseus", warned Poseidon seriously, putting some alpha in his voice.

Percy shuddered a little. Oh, he had spent the past weeks angsting and panicking about the fact that his biological father was courting him. Then again, the whole family-relations thing had always been confusing considering that 'the gods don't have DNA so we're totally not related and can fuck even though we're cousins' was always okay, but demigods were still squeamish about dating someone from their own cabin (not that it didn't still happen though). Incest kind of ran in their family; their family wouldn't exist without incest. And it wasn't like Poseidon had _ever_ been a father to him. He hadn't changed Percy's diapers, taught him how to ride a bike or anything. He had met the guy when he was twelve – and he could count the times he had direct contact with Poseidon on both hands and still have some fingers left over. Or at least that was how he was reasoning with himself why he had no problems with the idea of Poseidon courting him.

"Yeah, choice", hummed Percy and tilted his head, blinking innocently. "I see three potent, impressive stallions vying for my attention. I don't see why I should _choose_?"

All three brothers stared at him, blinking stunned as though their brains needed a reboot. Percy laughed to himself as he made his way back to his hut to prepare dinner, leaving the three brothers to think this through. He was not going to pick one and cause World War III because the three brothers fought about his choice. Not happening. And perhaps he had spent a little too much time with the horses, gossiping with the mares about the stallions. Most of them had multiple alphas; it was apparently a more accepted mating habit of magical horses.

Percy Jackson would not mind having three handsome stallions all to himself.

This was _his_ island. This was _his_ happiness. He had come here to get everything he wanted.

And, apparently, he wanted the Big Three to be _his_.

/break\

Percy was laying in his bed, only wearing an over-sized t-shirt and nothing else. He was laying in wait. The Big Three had not returned to the hut yet and he was giving them as much time as they needed. But Percy was kind of bad at waiting and standing still. Huffing, he got out of his bed and made his way to the stables where the unicorns lived so he could hand out some apples.

He was used to being approached by greedy horses wanting more, so he didn't startle at first when he heard hooves approaching. He did, however, when someone rested a large hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to naval with a shirtless Poseidon. His first reaction was to lick his lips, because _abs_. Then, confusion set in, because Poseidon was not _that_ tall. Looking down, he saw that, _oh_ , Poseidon's lower half was still the white pegasus. Percy blinked. Mh. _Nice_.

"Perseus", started Poseidon, again with the grave, dark voice that left no room for arguments.

"Mh...?", grunted Percy distractedly, openly ogling Poseidon's abs.

"Precious", tried Hades – and oh, oh there was Hades.

His lower half was still the pitch-black stallion, but his upper half was shirtless, well-trained human. On Poseidon's other side, Zeus stepped up, also still half-horse and showing off his human side.

"Centaurs", mused Percy softly. "Where did that come from...?"

"Don't think I didn't notice the way you ogled me when I first came here", drawled Poseidon, cupping Percy's chin firmly to gain his attention. " _And_ when I turned back to human."

Percy caught his lower lip between his teeth as he looked at the three handsome alphas. Hades stepped up to him, resting a gentle hand on top of Percy's head and making him look up.

"The three of us have been fighting about you for many months now", stated Hades. "You're right. It would not end well if you picked one over the others, but I also feel as though you truly _want_ all three of us. Tell me, is that true? Do you truly want three stallions to yourself?"

" _Ye—es_ ", confirmed Percy, licking his lips slowly. "Maybe all the breeding happening on this island has gone to my head, but good gods, _yes_ , I want three strong stallions to mount me."

"Sorry, got hung up on the 'breeding' part", grunted Zeus, reaching a hand down toward Percy's ass to cup and squeeze it. "Did the little mare just imply he wants to be bred?"

Percy licked his lips again as he took steps back toward the wooden handles. Turning around, he held onto the handles and leaned forward, causing his shirt to slip up and reveal his round, perfect ass. Slick was already running down his thighs from the implication of those three alone.

"Who do you want first, Percy?", asked Hades, running a hand down Percy's spine.

"...Dad?", asked Percy embarrassed, cheeks red.

"I _knew_ the boy had a daddy kink", grunted Zeus, very pleased by being right.

"You can be glad I also seem to have an uncle kink", huffed Percy, sticking his tongue out.

He gasped surprised when Poseidon reached between his legs, running his fingers along the rim of Percy's ass, smearing the slick all over. And then his fingers found Percy's hole and he thrust two in at once, making Percy whimper and cling hard onto the wood.

"Legs farther apart, little mare", ordered Poseidon firmly. "And stick your ass more out."

A tickling sensation made Percy shudder as three fingers now worked their way into him, scissoring him. Frowning, he turned to look quizzically at the Sea King. Hades and Zeus were on either side of Percy, their hands roaming Percy's body, pulling the shirt off and leaving him naked.

"Just a little magic. After all, a centaur is _quite_ more well-endowed than a human", chuckled Poseidon. "And your _tight, tiny_ hole wouldn't be able to take us. Now you can."

"Now you can take a horse-cock", whispered Zeus greedily, licking the shell of Percy's ear. "Gonna breed the little mare nice and round with many, many centaurs."

Percy shuddered, his breath coming out short as Poseidon worked all five fingers in, his hand disappearing inside the ring of muscles. Percy made a wrecked sound at it, all that was holding him upright was the wood he was clinging onto. He gladly stuck his ass out more, begging silently.

"Impatient, little mare", chided Poseidon, smacking Percy's ass with his free hand.

A whimper escaped Percy's lips and he arched his back even more. "Ye—es. Impatient little mare wants to be bred by the strong, strong stallions. Please."

"Who would have thought?", whispered Hades amused as he kissed Percy's shoulder.

The king of the underworld jerked Percy's cock a couple times and it, together with the stimulation of Poseidon's entire _first_ inside his ass, fingers teasing his prostate, was enough to make him come hard. During his orgasm, Poseidon pulled out. But before Percy had a chance to whine about it, the stallion lined up with him, Poseidon's hands holding onto Percy's shoulders, adjusting him some so the centaur could place his front-hooves next to Percy on the wood and line his giant cock up with the omega's dripping hole. A wanton howl, long-drawn out, was all Percy could produce as more and more _and more and more_ of the long, thick horse-cock penetrated him.

"Such a gorgeous brood mare", complimented Hades, playing with Percy's nipples. "You're going to be such a beautiful mare, all well-bred, heavy with our foals, won't you?"

"Ye—es. Yes, yes, _yes_ ", whimpered Percy as Poseidon fucked him hard.

The power behind his thrusts was insane. Percy was sure he was losing it. Zeus and Hades were still playing with Percy's nipples, his cock and his balls, teasing him and making him even more eager. He came again by the time the centaur's knot passed his muscles. It was _too much_. So large, incredibly thick. Percy was sure he was going to split in two – and he probably would have if not for the magic. And then _Poseidon came_. Cum. _So much_ thick alpha-cum.

Percy was pretty sure he had passed out there for a moment, because by the time he was focused again, Poseidon's knot had already deflated and the pegasus-centaur was pulling out. Poseidon placed a praising, hard smack on Percy's rear before he got out of the way.

"You can go first, brother", grunted Zeus, leering at Percy's loose, cum-dripping hole. "I do like my bitches – pardon, _mares_ – loose and wrecked. If you want to do the groundwork..."

Hades snorted as he took Poseidon's previous place and carefully navigated his cock into Percy's hole. Percy moaned, already a little hoarse from doing so. And then Hades hit his prostate. Again and again, his dick thinner but longer than Poseidon's, feeling so _different_ inside of him but still stretching Percy more than he had ever been stretched before tonight.

"Such a good mare", praised Hades gently, kissing the top of Percy's head. "Taking my cock so well, my good little mare. Taking _all_ of me so well. Gonna take my knot too, right?"

"Ye—es, alpha, yes, please, gimme your knot", agreed Percy eagerly.

He gasped breathlessly as Hades' knot tied them together. The orgasm that hit Percy when Hades came and added _even more cum_ to what was already inside of Percy, it felt absolutely overwhelming. Percy was aware he was drooling at this point, but he couldn't pry his fingers off the wood to wipe the drool off, because he was sure he would collapse if he let go. Hades kept patting Percy's bulged stomach the entire time of the knotting – bulged with cum and with dick.

As soon as Hades could pull out, he was pushed out of the way and Zeus came to stand behind Percy, taking a moment to marvel at Percy's swollen, loose hole, before ramming his full length into the willing hole. Percy whimpered, leaning heavily against Poseidon's chest. He couldn't anymore. But Poseidon and Hades were more than willing to hold him upright while Zeus bred him. He fucked Percy even more mercilessly than the other two brothers.

"Gonna pump you full of cum, little mare", promised Zeus darkly. "And you better catch. That first foal you're gonna carry is gonna be _mine_ , you hear me, Percy Jackson? _Mine_."

Percy whimpered when Zeus knotted him and filled him with even more cum. He looked highly pregnant from all the seed they had planted inside of him and as he hung on Zeus' knot, he rested a hand on his round stomach, dreaming of the foals he was going to bear for his alphas.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a plot I've had laying around since 2016 but never found the motivation to write. I figured it'd fit right into this series. *smirks*
> 
> Now, the next chapter is going to feature Chaos. And tentacles. *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
